Liberty Cop
by Felipe Monares
Summary: A cop of Liberty City and his conflict with an old Italian crime boss
1. Default Chapter

Liberty Cop Chapter 1  
  
The night air was cool and crisp and John could almost see his breath as he suited himself up. Around him were sirens and over a megaphone he could hear chief of police Daniel Richards. "Come out with your hands up or we will be forced to take action." John put on his heavy Kevlar vest then slipped his LCPD swat jacket over the vest and put on his thick plastic police helmet.  
  
"Hey John here's your weapon!" John turned around and without a word took the army issue M-16 from Bill May who was also part of the swat team. Chief Daniel Richards walked over to explain the situation to the five men. "All right you guys there's a drug deal going on in there and we've got the place surrounded. Get in there and only kill if you have to. Now get going!"  
  
The five members of the swat team hurried past the police cars carrying their heavy weapons. Four of the men lined up against the wall of the warehouse while the fifth Bill May charged at the door. Bill kicked it down, his boots clambering against the metal door. Just as it fell a barrage of bullets flew out each one hitting with deadly accuracy and piercing straight through Bill's protective armor. John stared wide-eyed as Bill hit the ground dead.  
  
The two swat team members closest to the door each took out gas canister popped the tops of them and in unison threw the cans inside. As white smoke filled the warehouse the gang members dressed in hooded sweatshirts and blue jeans cursed and coughed and some fell to the floor chocking.  
  
John stared at his dead friend and became hot with anger. He had known this man since their days in the Vice City police academy and they had both been transferred to Liberty on the same day. A voice interrupted John's thoughts, "All right team lets move in!" Each man easily slipped on his gas mask and quickly moved inside the building. They each took cover behind crates and barrels and readied themselves. As the white smoke cleared bullets started flying at the swat team.  
  
John angrily aimed and with great accuracy spotted a criminal and fired his weapon. After one went down he would look for another. The criminals yelled in pain as they were shot down one by one. Blood sprayed from their bodies and they would fall to the floor their bodies torn up by bullets.  
  
Finally the chaos stopped. Every member of the swat team survived and only one of them suffered a minor shot to the shoulder. Most of the gang members lie on the floor dead and surrounded by pools of crimson red blood. Others were merely injured. John ran outside to inform the cops and paramedics that it was over and the coast was clear for entry.  
  
  
  
As paramedics rushed in and out of the building and forensic teams confiscated the cocaine John walked to the body of his dead friend. He dropped his helmet and looked at the body as it was zipped up in a body bag. "Wait." John said to the man taking the body. The man stopped and John reached down and picked up Bill's police badge. "All right you can go." The man nodded and carried the body bag to the ambulance car.  
  
John looked at the badge and wiped the blood from it. The gold color shined in the moonlight and he looked at Bill's police badge number. "Go ahead and keep it." The chief said he startled John. "To remember him by." John looked at the chief then simply nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2 A regretful past

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning was a Tuesday but John and his swat team were given the rest of the week off while the secondary squad took over. John awoke to his phone ringing and he groggily sat up and picked up his Motorola cell phone. "Is this John Mason?" The voice on the other end was deep and had a rugged Italian accent. "Yeah, this is John Mason who's this?"  
  
"Hey John it is you. Do you remember me, Toni?" John's eyes widened and he threw down the phone. It cracked against his apartments hard wood polished floor. John quickly put on his blue jeans and leather LCPD jacket and headed out the door.  
  
His apartment was above the ammunation store in Portland and he walked down the metal stairs out onto the street. Then just as he came down the stairs a black mafia sentinel pulled up. John turned around and ran the opposite way into an alley. He could hear the sound of someone chasing him as they splashed through puddles of sewer water.  
  
John bounded up a small flight of stairs that lead out of the alleyway but just as he ran out another mafia sentinel was waiting. Behind him his chaser had caught up and put a handgun to John's head, "Toni would like a word with you." The man said then he shoved John into the car and the tires squealed as it drove out of sight.  
  
As the car pulled into Toni's Italian Restaurant John knew what was coming. In the past he had worked for Toni but that was before he became a cop and member of the swat team. It had been a part of his past that he wanted to forget. Two men in black suits escorted John out of the vehicle and into the restaurant.  
  
They walked in past the tables and chairs and into an office in the back. John was told to sit down and he chose a leather chair that sat parallel to Toni's desk. Then Toni walked in. "Well if it isn't Mr. Mason. The man who tried to kill me ten years ago." Toni had brought up the subject so quick it caught John by surprise. "What do you want Toni?" John asked in a hateful voice.  
  
"What else? I want you dead!" Toni laughed a devious chuckle. "Then why didn't you just shoot me on the streets?" Toni looked over and said, "I'm glad you asked John, I have a job opportunity." Toni looked squarely in John's eyes then again spoke, "You can do this for me or I can kill you." Toni motioned to one of his guards and the man pulled out a colt double eagle pistol and pressed it to the back of John's head. John nervously replied. "All right Toni I'll do it." 


	3. Chapter 3 Escape to Vice City

Chapter 3 --- Escape to Vice City  
  
John solemnly drove the mafia sentinel towards his destination. He looked in the rear view mirror and eyed the two-mafia thugs that had been sent with him. They quietly sat in the back with their shotguns across their laps. John's instructions were clear and simple he was to kill the three-triad warlords that were meeting in Portland Harbor. The two other guys were sent along to make sure John did the job but John knew Toni to well. He knew that after he killed the triad warlords these two would kill him.  
  
John had to find a way out. Suddenly as if his prayers were answered a taxi car passed a red light and smashed straight into the black mafia sentinel. The taxi had hit the side of the sentinel and created a loud noise of metal smashing against metal. The windows were smashed and glass broke all around John. Behind him John could hear the two thugs scream in pain as glass shattered across their faces and somehow one of the shotguns fired off which sent a spray of blood onto the leather seats.  
  
Blurry-eyed John realized that this was his chance to escape. He pushed open the door and at first fell to his knees. He was still in shock from the hit but he shook the dizziness away stood up and sprinted away from the car.  
  
John wasn't going any certain place he just ran and ran until he reached the Callahan Bridge. John sat down on a wooden bench and panicked. What was he going to do? He couldn't stay in Liberty or else he would be caught and killed by Toni. John needed a way out. Suddenly a name came to his mind, Joey Thompson. Joey Thompson had been a friend of John's when he was a cop in Vice City. John and Bill had been transferred to Liberty but Joey stayed in Vice.  
  
John hailed a cab and told the driver to head to Francis International Airport. As John arrived at the airport in Shore side Vale the sky clouded over and rain started to pour down. He paid the driver of the cab then ran into the airport bought a one-way ticket to vice city then went to the nearest tollbooth. John picked up the phone and hit zero. "Operator, can I help you?" "Yes, could you connect me to Joey Thompson in Vice City?" There was a pause then the operator spoke, "One moment please." As John waited he took out the ticket he had just bought looked it over, then slipped it back into his pocket.  
  
John looked up and suddenly froze. Outside talking to the cab driver that had just driven him here were three men in black suits and one of them was Toni. John dropped the phone and made a run for terminal 56. Behind him John heard Toni, "Stop John you'll never get away from me!"  
  
John's heart pounded in his chest and people watched as he sprinted through the airport with three men chasing him. He made it to the terminal just as the woman at the desk was announcing, "Flight 23 at terminal 56 is now loading." John came up to the gate and quickly pushed the ticket into the woman's hand.  
  
"Thank you sir, have a nice flight." John looked at her then said, "I'm sure I will." John walked up the ramps, which lead to the plane. He only looked back once to see Toni and his thugs watch in grim disdain as he escaped. Then Toni yelled something, "I'll find you John, because no one betrays Toni Cipriani!" 


End file.
